


Rejuvenate

by TaJaDorPorn1227



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Too much fluff, and in light of recent events i think we all deserve this, seriously bring a toothbrush, so here you go, some nudity but no porn its just fluff, takeru has had a stressful day, the Soft & Pure content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJaDorPorn1227/pseuds/TaJaDorPorn1227
Summary: Takeru has had a stressful day and Alain wants to help him relax. Previously established relationship, separate universe from my other fics (for now. We'll see about that...).





	

Takeru was already in bed, tired after a long day. Alain padded over with his surprise. He had asked Makoto, Kanon, Akari, Onari, Shibuya, Narita, and Javert to help him plan it, and they had given him a little push towards the door. He looked down at the robe, then thought of the hot, steamy bath waiting for Takeru in the ornate bathroom. He took a breath and knocked.

 

  
"Takeru, I am here."

 

  
Takeru grumbled something that sounded like "Come in." Alain opened the door to see the room all dark, with the lights turned off. The only light came from the stars. Takeru was in bed facing away from him.

 

  
"Takeru," he called again, quietly.

 

  
"What is it, Alain?" Takeru rolled over to sit up and look at him curiously. He turned the small light on and offered the robe to Takeru with a smile.

 

  
"What's this for?" Takeru wondered, with a yawn. He looked up at Alain curiously.

 

  
"Change into this," Alain suggested with a gentle smile. "I'll wait outside."

 

  
He left the room and closed the door. Takeru changed out of his fluffy pyjamas and into the soft robe. He opened the door and Alain held out his hand.

 

  
"Come with me, my sweet prince." Alain smiled at Takeru, and Takeru took his hand trustingly. He blushed at the compliment, smiling through his haze of sleepiness. He didn't know why Alain was being so romantic, but he liked it.   
  


 

"I'm not the prince, you are," he said through another yawn. Alain lifted Takeru's hand solemnly with both hands and looked into his brown eyes.   
  


 

"You're my boyfriend and future husband, so that makes you a prince in advance."   
  


 

Takeru felt his heart melting at Alain's honesty. He blushed even more deeply and stood on his toes to kiss Alain on the cheek.   
  


 

"Thank you," he murmured. "That was very sweet."   
  


 

"You are welcome, Takeru." Alain replied. "Now follow me." He held Takeru's hand to lead him to the bathroom, where the large stone bath was filled with water. Tendrils of steam wavered in a soft haze above the bath, and the muted glow of the light in the corner gave it a cozy ambiance.   
  


 

"Alain," Takeru gasped. "This is beautiful." Alain beamed, mentally promising to thank everyone else for this plan later.   
  


 

"I hope this helps you feel better, Takeru." Alain said. "If you would like, I will leave the room while you bathe."   
  


 

"No," Takeru said, looking at Alain with a new expression. "I want you here with me."   
  


 

Alain opened his mouth to say something, but Takeru took off the robe so he was entirely naked. He stepped into the bath, then pulled his foot out with a wince.   
  


 

"It's still too hot," he said, and settled at the edge to dip his toes in the water. Alain smiled at his adorable boyfriend. He was just so dang cute!   
  


 

Takeru turned to Alain with a pout. "I meant I want you to join me," he clarified, submerging both of his feet in the water. Alain's eyes widened and then he got a suggestive smirk.   
  


 

"No, not like that. I'm too tired tonight. Let's just relax together." Takeru asked. Alain took a breath to calm himself and quell his desires. They could have lazy morning sex tomorrow if he REALLY wanted it that badly. Right now, he had an important mission, to alleviate Takeru's stress.   
  


 

So he stripped his clothes and sat beside Takeru, dipping his toes in the steamy water.   
Takeru leaned his head against Alain's shoulder, and his heart raced. He lowered his shoulder, and Takeru snuggled against his side, blushing. He was so cute, Alain couldn't even handle it.   
  


 

When Takeru adjusted to the water he left Alain's shoulder to sit in the bath. Alain sat next to him, also leaning against the wall of the bath.

 

  
"This is wonderful," Takeru told him, shyly debating kissing Alain on the lips. "So wonderful, I could kiss you right now."   
  


 

"I will accept that form of thanks," Alain hinted, pulling Takeru closer to him. Their lips pressed together tenderly, their hearts pounded with excitement. Alain pulled back, out of breath.   
  


 

"I liked that," he said and leaned in for more.

 

 

They kissed for a while, then Takeru yawned again. He seemed startled by the yawn, so Alain wasn't insulted. Still wanting to indulge his sleepy boyfriend, he offered to wash Takeru's back for him.   
  


 

Takeru accepted, that loving look returning to his eyes. It was Alain's favorite, and he would gladly do this for the rest of his life for it.   
Takeru's back was small, muscled, and narrow. His heart beat under his ribcage and Alain was grateful for each beat that kept his boyfriend alive. He found a washcloth and soap by the edge of the bath, and gently scrubbed Takeru's back with it.

 

  
Takeru leaned into it with a sigh. When he was done, he rinsed his boyfriend with water wrung from the sponge. Takeru ducked under the water to get his hair wet and Alain scrubbed his hair with shampoo, also from the side of the bath. Takeru rinsed his hair by ducking under the water again. He asked Alain to turn around, and washed his back too.

 

  
Alain turned the bath into a bubble one, and blew bubbles for Takeru to pop. One landed on his nose and he giggled until it popped.   
Then the water began to get colder so Alain took Takeru to the shower and rinsed all the extra bubbles off of him.

 

 

Takeru pulled him under the shower too, so he could rinse off too. Then he wrapped Takeru in the biggest, fluffiest towel he could find because his fluffy boyfriend deserved it.

 

He wrapped a towel around his own waist, then took a smaller towel and dried his fluffy hair as best as he could. He could blow-dry his own hair later. Then he left the room to let Takeru put on the robe again, and returned in pyjamas to return Takeru to his room.

 

  
Takeru pulled Alain into bed with him, and pressed their foreheads together.

 

  
"Thank you Alain," he whispered sleepily. "I truly felt like a prince."

 

  
They fell asleep that night a tangle of snuggled limbs, and Takeru was so comfortable he slept until the morning sunlight crept over his TaJaDor figurine.

**Author's Note:**

> We all need to break the mold at one point or another. I kept the TaJaDor, but left out the porn this time. Let that inspire you to challenge stereotypes and embrace diversity in these trying times. The world needs you, and even though it might seem exhausting here's a fic for the end of the day. It's not much, but it's what I have to give you. And I'll continue posting fics as long as I am alive.


End file.
